De Chaque Côté Du Mur
by Aigie-san
Summary: La dissolution de la Prusse, puis le mur de la honte... Tandis qu'Allemagne s'effondre à l'Ouest, pleurant son frère, Russie, de l'autre côté, découvre un corps. [RuPru]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **De Chaque Côté Du Mur**

25 Février 1947 :

La loi n°46 du Conseil de contrôle allié...

Proclame la dissolution de l'État prussien.

-NON ! Hurla Allemagne en fracassant son poing sur sa porte d'entrée.

Prusse, qui s'était enfermé dans leur maison vieillie par la guerre, se laissait faiblir, allongé sur le canapé poussiéreux.

-PRUSSE ! LAISSE-MOI ENTRER !

-Il n'y a plus de Prusse..., murmura la nation agonisante pour elle-même.

-JE TE PRÉVIENS ; SI TU N'OUVRES PAS, JE DÉFONCE LA PORTE !

-Fais, mon frère. Fais, souffla celui qui fut la Prusse.

Et alors même que l'allemand n'avait pu l'entendre, les premières tentatives d'enfoncement résonnèrent. Gilbert sourit.

-Non, Ludy, petit frère... Tu ne me verras pas ainsi.

Ainsi quand la porte céda et qu'Allemagne put rejoindre le salon, son aîné avait déjà disparu. L'allemand, d'abord trop choqué pour réagir, finit par pousser un long cri qui déchira le silence tandis qu'il tentait de toutes ses forces de rejeter la dure réalité.

[... ... ...]

Du 24 Juin 1948 au 12 Mai 1949, Staline instaure le blocus de Berlin.

Tous les transits terrestres et fluviaux entre Berlin-Ouest et l'Allemagne de l'Ouest sont coupés.

Cet événement constitue la première crise majeure entre l'Union Soviétique et les Occidentaux.

Amérique fit démarrer le moteur de son avion ; fermement décidé à sauver les berlinois.

-Moi vivant, ce blocus ne servira à rien, gronda-t-il.

Grâce à un gigantesque pont aérien organisé sous l'égide des États-Unis, Berlin-Ouest survit.

[... ... ...]

Entre 1949 et 1961, la RDA subit un flot d'émigration croissant vers la RFA.

Entre 2,6 et 3,6 millions d'Allemands fuient la RDA par Berlin.

Dont plus de 47 000 citoyens Est-allemands.

Berlin est aussi une porte vers l'Ouest pour de nombreux Tchèques et Polonais.

Cette émigration menace l'existence même de la RDA.

Russie abattit avec une violence inouïe son poing sur son bureau et hurla, fou de rage :

-ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA !

Édification du mur de Berlin dans la nuit du 12 au 13 Août 1961.

Il reste « franchissable » jusqu'en Septembre : 85 hommes parmi les forces de

surveillance passent à l'Ouest, imités par 400 civils dont seulement 216 réussissent.

Ils enjambent les barbelés, descendent par une corde en draps de lit, ou sautent par les fenêtres des immeubles situées à la frontière.

[... ... ...]

Nuit du 12 au 13 Août 1962 :

Un an jour pour jour après la construction du mur de Berlin.

Le rideau de fer sépare la RFA, zone alliée, de la RDA, zone soviétique.

Russie reposa son stylo et fit craquer ses phalanges : Dieu, qu'il détestait la paperasse. Il était un homme d'action. Il donnait des ordres... et contribuait à les exécuter. Il n'était pas fait pour passer des heures à signer des piles entières de papier, ni pour rester éveillé toute la nuit afin de remplir des dossiers, et encore moins pour rester cloué à une chaise horriblement inconfortable dans le but de rédiger des discours. Non, décidément. Le fait même d'y penser lui tapait sur les nerfs. Mais il devait obéir. Et puis si cela contribuait à mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Amérique... Bien. Au moins, il en avait fini avec ce travail fastidieux pour aujourd'hui et allait pouvoir aller prendre un peu l'air.

Il se leva et sortit. Dans les rues, les hommes se crispaient en le voyant, les femmes changeaient de trottoir ou le saluaient, tremblantes, en serrant leurs enfants contre elles. Les rues, la ville, ses habitants... Tout dans Berlin-Est suait déjà la peur, la colère et, paradoxalement, autant la résignation que la révolte. A croire que quelque chose empêchait ce peuple déjà vaincu des deux plus grandes guerres de l'Histoire de la planète de perdre complètement espoir. Cela énervait quelque peu Russie. Pas que les habitants « résistent », non, mais de ne pas savoir ce qui en était la cause. Le soviétique se dirigea vers le mur. Le symbole de sa puissance, de sa lutte éternelle contre le capitalisme. Amérique, de l'autre côté, devait en être malade. Il sourit. Il avait fait ravaler son orgueil à cette jeune et stupide nation. Fils de l'Empire britannique, pitié. Juste un enfant ayant grandi une fourchette en or dans une main, un drap de soie dans l'autre et une couronne déjà posée sur la tête. Il n'avait rien bâti : tout lui avait été donné par Angleterre. Il n'avait rien gagné : simplement hérité. Qu'il meure, l'américain. Qu'il disparaisse. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Russie allait se détourner de son « œuvre » quand un mouvement au sol attira son attention. Il s'y intéressa et, à bien y regarder, il s'agissait d'un être humain, probablement un homme, recroquevillé au pied du mur. Le soviétique haussa les épaules ; bah, les gardes finiraient bien par le trouver. Ou bien les chiens. A moins qu'il n'ait déjà pris une balle ou deux et soit en train d'agoniser, ce qui était très probable. Un gloussement lugubre lui échappa. C'était bien fait. Il n'avait qu'à pas tenter de fuir. Mort aux lâches. Russie prit donc le chemin du retour mais s'arrêta après seulement quelques pas. Dieu, il connaissait cet uniforme. C'était impossible. Et pourtant. Il avança vers le corps, prenant garde aux mines. Mais ça restait impossible. Et pourtant. Il pouvait maintenant discerner la couleur des cheveux. Ils étaient blancs. C'était parfaitement impossible. Et pourtant. Russie s'agenouilla lentement et vint serrer doucement le prussien gelé contre lui. Ah... Dieu, vraiment. Laisser vivre une nation morte... quelle idée.

[... ... ...]

26 Juin 1963, John Fitzgerald Kennedy est à Berlin-Ouest.

Il déclare en conclusion de son discours : « Ich bin ein Berliner »

27 Juin 1963, il ajoute dans un autre discours que le mur est « la preuve la plus abominable et la plus

éclatante de la faillite du système communiste [...] Une offense au monde, une offense à l'humanité ».

Amérique rejoignit l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Allemagne. Comme il s'y attendait, l'allemand était debout devant la fenêtre, figé, regardant dans le vide, un cadre photo dans une main. Amérique vint se placer à ses côtés et effleura la main en possession de la photo.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Je-..., commença Allemagne avant de se taire, sentant que sa voix allait dérailler.

L'américain le regarda avec tristesse, laissant le silence s'installer, attendant que l'allemand reprenne la parole. Celui-ci finit par le faire quand, après un long moment à se concentrer, il fut sûr de ne pas fondre en larmes.

-Je n'ai aucune cicatrice physique. Pourtant, j'ai subi la plus terrible des blessures morales. Mon frère est mort. Je n'ai pu protéger ni son pays ni le mien. Son territoire disparaît et voilà le mien mutilé. Je ne sais même pas s'il faut continuer à m'appeler « Allemagne ». Je ne suis plus que l'Ouest. Mais qui donc permet la vie à l'Est ? Suis-je condamné à sentir souffrir mon peuple jusqu'à ce que, comme Gilbert, il n'en reste plus rien ? Et dire qu'il m'a lui-même privé du droit d'être à son chevet... Feliciano est perdu on ne sait où. Japon n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis la fin de la guerre. Gilbert est mort... Et à aucun des trois je n'ai dit que je l'aimais. Je suis un monstre de lâcheté. Je n'assume pas mes sentiments. Je n'avoue jamais mon affection. Et me voilà puni, séparé par une muraille de l'endroit où mon frère a poussé son dernier souffle. Il a toujours été là pour moi... et je ne pourrai jamais le remercier.

Amérique soupira et attrapa délicatement la photo. Sur celle-ci, un Prusse rayonnant de joie faisait le salut militaire, une choppe de bière à la main et, non loin de lui, se tenait un Allemagne légèrement rougissant et détournant le regard. D'un côté, l'américain était heureux de l'allemand se confie enfin à lui, mais d'un autre, il se sentait abattu par ce qu'il entendait. Allemagne n'avait pas fait son deuil, loin de là. Ni de ses amis perdus et pourtant vivants, ni de son frère. L'allemand n'était plus attaché à rien, sinon à ce cliché et à celui de l'Axe qui reposait dans la chambre, sur la table de nuit, seuls biens qu'il avait daigné emporter lorsqu'il avait fui l'Est. Il était d'ailleurs parti à contrecœur, parce qu'Amérique le harcelait à ce sujet. L'américain saisit alors le poignet d'Allemagne et l'entraîna dans la chambre. Il déposa la photo des deux frères à côté de celle du trio, puis fit s'asseoir l'autre nation. Amérique savait que de belles paroles ne répareraient pas le cœur de l'allemand, aussi fit-il la seule chose qu'il avait trouvée, en quinze ans, pour apaiser Allemagne. Il l'embrassa puis le fit s'allonger.

[... ... ...]

Quand Russie entra dans son bureau, il le trouva sens dessus dessous. Au milieu du désordre, Prusse était debout, l'air effaré, une main devant la bouche et l'autre tenant une feuille sans doute extraite d'un des dossiers éparpillés sur le sol. Quand il le vit entrer, le prussien prit la parole d'une voix blanche.

-C'est pour ça que tu me retiens prisonnier ici ? Parce que ma « renaissance » est la conséquence de la construction de cette horreur ? Parce qu'il a fallu donner une nouvelle nation à ce peuple que tu séquestres ? Parce que mon frère est coincé de l'autre côté et qu'il ne peut plus subvenir aux « besoins » du territoire que tu t'es approprié ?

Russie répondit, d'un calme froid.

-Tu devrais me remercier. Sans moi, sans ce mur, tu serais encore mort.

-Parce que tu crois qu'être en vie peut m'intéresser dans ces conditions ? Je... J'ai volé une partie du pays de mon propre frère ! Est-ce qu'il sait que je suis vivant, au moins ?

-Bien sûr que non. Donne-moi ça, ordonna le russe en tendant une main vers la feuille.

Prusse recula d'un pas, tremblant et serrant le papier contre lui. Russie se renfrogna et avança vers le prussien.

-Allons, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de garder ça ou non ?

Et sur ces mots, il frappa violemment l'autre nation au visage. Prusse tomba, lâchant la feuille que le russe rattrapa et lut.

-Le mur : dispositif complexe de défense armée de 155 kilomètres de long et de 3,60 mètres de hauteur qui se compose d'une double muraille de béton, de barbelés, de 127 kilomètres de clôture d'alarme électrique et de divers pièges, de 300 miradors, de 20 bunkers et de 210 systèmes de surveillance par chiens, le tout gardé jour et nuit par des « Vopos » côté Est.

La colère de Russie retomba et il demanda :

-Pourquoi cherchais-tu des informations comme celles-là ?

Prusse, qui se relevait difficilement du coup, répondit faiblement :

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais revenu à l'existence...

-Et comme tu peux le voir, ça ne t'avance à rien.

-Si... Je sais maintenant de quelles monstruosités tu es capable. Et je n'aurai de cesse de vouloir rejoindre Berlin-Ouest.

-Tu y laisserais la vie.

-Ce ne serait pas un mal...

Le russe abandonna le papier et saisit avec force le bras du prussien, le forçant à se relever rapidement. Il le traîna hors du bureau puis hors du bâtiment. Sitôt qu'il mit un pied dehors et qu'il put voir l'édifice de l'extérieur, Prusse reconnut les lieux. Il était chez lui.

-Mais comment-..., commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par un Russie au ton moqueur.

-J'ai un peu refait l'intérieur. Ton frère et toi aviez vraiment de sales goûts en matière de décoration.

Et sans le lâcher, Russie le tira vers la porte qui menait au petit jardin de derrière la maison. Le russe l'emmena au fond de l'espace vert puis, attrapant le prussien par la nuque, le mit à genoux devant une pierre tombale.

-Ci-gît Gilbert Beilschmidt, fit Russie alors qu'il n'y avait rien d'écrit. Ce sont les mots que ton frère a voulu graver tous les jours depuis que tu es mort sans jamais y parvenir. Tu vois, hein ? Tu la vois cette pierre sur laquelle devrait se trouver ton nom ? Et tu sens la terre sous toi ? Cette terre que ton frère a creusée ? Ton corps a disparu quand tu es mort et pourtant... Il a creusé, et il a descendu en terre un cercueil vide. Un putain de cercueil dépourvu d'un putain de macchabée. Est-ce que tu comprends où je veux en venir ? Non ? Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer. Ce qu'il a fait ce jour-là, ça m'a fait marrer, mais lui, il chialait comme une petite fille. Et moi, là, actuellement, j'ai besoin que tu restes en vie jusqu'à ce que tu ne me sois plus d'aucune utilité. Mais si jamais tu venais à essayer de passer ce mur, et que tu crevais encore, alors j'irais voir ton cher petit frère et je lui dirais, les yeux dans les yeux : « Ludwig chéri, si tu acceptes de venir vivre à l'Est, si tu abandonnes le capitalisme, alors je te donne le cadavre de ton frère pour que tu puisses remplir ce cercueil que tu as enterré vide en 1947. » Alors dis-moi, mon très cher Gilbert, tu vas être sage et me promettre de ne plus t'enfuir de cette cave où tu es pourtant si bien, da~ ?

Prusse, qui pleurait en silence, hocha la tête mais souffla :

-Tu es l'être le plus cruel que je connaisse...

Russie sourit, heureux du dénouement, et libéra la nuque du prussien pour venir enlacer ce dernier.

-Je sais.

[... ... ...]

Au début des années 1970...

En échange de frontières plus « perméables », la RDA exige la reconnaissance de son

statut d'État souverain, ainsi que l'extradition de ses citoyens ayant fui vers la RFA.

Celle-ci rejette catégoriquement ces exigences, par heurte à sa loi fondamentale.

Le « mur de la honte » fait renaître dans le cœur des allemands l'idée de la réunification.

Amérique suivait Allemagne de loin, inquiet. Depuis quelques mois, l'allemand sortait enfin. L'américain en avait été agréablement surpris... jusqu'à savoir que cela était pour longer le mur. En effet, Allemagne, ou West, comme il voulait à présent être appelé, partait très tôt le matin, parfois même avant le lever du jour, et ne rentrait que tard le soir, pour marcher tout le long de la journée à un mètre du mur, sans s'arrêter une seule fois. L'allemand allait toujours à la même cadence, regardant toujours droit devant lui, les mains toujours dans les poches. Il arrivait parfois une exception au cours de laquelle, sans cesser sa marche, Allemagne regardait le mur comme s'il pouvait voir à travers et semblait vouloir parler... pour toujours se raviser.

Amérique se sentait mal pour l'autre nation et rêvait de trouver un moyen durable d'atténuer sa peine. Mais le héros n'était pour l'instant qu'un spectateur de la souffrance de l'allemand. Cela faisait maintenant dix ans qu'Allemagne était le réceptacle de la peine d'un peuple, de familles séparées ne voulant qu'être à nouveau réunies. Au final, ce n'était pas étonnant que l'allemand espère après le côté manquant, mais cela restait inquiétant. Allemagne avait perdu son frère... s'imaginait-il malgré tout que sa famille était de l'autre côté ? Les espoirs de son peuple s'étaient-ils déportés sur lui ? L'américain, fort de cette crainte, décida qu'il était de son devoir d'éloigner l'allemand de ce mur. Mais le jour présent devait être jour d'exception, car alors qu'Amérique convergeait vers Allemagne, ce dernier tourna le regard le mur. Puis, rendant l'exception plus particulière encore, l'allemand sortit la main d'une poche et la mit en porte-voix.

Il appela son frère une première fois, faisant frissonner Amérique d'effroi. Il l'appela une seconde fois et l'américain accéléra le pas. Une troisième et l'allemand se retrouva plaqué au sol enneigé par la nation américaine.

-Arrête ! Cria Amérique. Il est mort ! Tu entends ?! Il n'est ni de l'autre côté de ce mur, ni ailleurs !

Allemagne sembla un instant perdu, comme étonné par la nouvelle, puis il se rebella.

-C'est faux ! Mon frère est là ! Je le sais, je le sens ! Il est là ! Il attend que je vienne le chercher ! Que je le sauve !

-Tu confonds tes sentiments avec ceux de ton peuple !

-Non ! Gilbert est là ! Il est bien vivant ! J'en suis sûr ! S'écria-t-il avant de devenir hystérique. Je suis là, Gil' ! Ce mur ne nous séparera pas éternellement ! Je te le promets ! Je vais le faire tomber et on pourra être de nouveau ensemble !

Amérique saisit Allemagne par le col et commença à le secouer en criant ; tentant de le ramener à la raison. L'allemand finit par se calmer.

-Je vais le détruire... Il faut le détruire... Je dois le détruire... Le détruire, le détruire, le détruire..., se mit-il cependant à sangloter tandis que l'américain détournait les yeux.

Ce que disait Allemagne était vrai ; il fallait détruire ce mur... mais faire une telle chose aurait été une déclaration de guerre... D'une guerre qui aurait annihilé l'humanité et pourtant ; une partie d'Amérique crevait d'envie de céder aux larmes d'Allemagne.

[... ... ...]

My lover's got humour.

 _Mon amant a le sens de l'humour._

He's the giggle at a funeral.

 _C'est lui qui ricane aux enterrements._

Knows everybody's disapproval.

 _Il sait que tout le monde désapprouve._

I should've worshipped her sooner.

 _J'aurais dû le vénérer plus tôt._

Au final, Prusse pouvait s'estimer heureux. Il était relativement bien traité, et en non loin de dix ans, sa cave était devenue une sorte de petite chambre assez confortable. Il avait un lit avec un bon matelas, de bonnes couvertures, un bon oreiller. Il avait une table de nuit, de la lumière et des livres. Ce que Russie lui servait à manger n'était pas détestable et, par le rang du russe, il avait accès à de la bière quand il le désirait. L'endroit était propre : Prusse s'acharnant à entretenir les lieux en souvenir de son frère. Et Russie, quand il n'était pas contrarié, était quelqu'un d'étonnamment facile à vivre. La seule ombre sur le tableau était le nombre désespérant de cadenas et de dispositifs de fermeture à la porte. Il y avait bien sûr l'odeur de renfermé dans cette « chambre » dont il ne sortait jamais. Et puis...

If the Heavens ever did speak,

 _Si les cieux avaient pu parler,_

He is the last true mouthpiece.

 _Il serait leur véritable porte-parole._

Every Sunday's getting more bleak.

 _Chaque dimanche est plus triste._

A fresh poison each week...

 _Comme un doux poison chaque semaine..._

Roi des cieux, ou des enfers ? Prusse, ou East, comme le surnommait son geôlier, ignorait de quelle manière il voyait vraiment Russie. Un monstre, certainement, par sa cruauté, son regard fou, son sourire carnassier, son rire moqueur, sa force colossale, son apathie... Oui, Russie était à coup sûr un monstre. Mais peut-être était-il comme une bête blessée, par son regard triste, son fin sourire, son rire hésitant, sa douceur insoupçonnée, son empathie cachée... Oui, Russie était aussi cela. Il était une bête féroce mais secrètement apprivoisée. Et peut-être, comme il y avait deux Allemagnes, y avait-il deux Russie. Mais Prusse doutait que cela se sache. Et il doutait qu'on le croie s'il le révélait. Il doutait de vouloir lui-même partager l'information. Il doutait de vouloir partager sa situation. Il était l'animal domestique d'une brute... mais il était un animal qui se laissait battre.

« We were born sick », you heard them say it.

 _« Nous sommes nés malades », tu les as entendus le dire._

My church offers no absolution.

 _Mon église n'accorde pas l'absolution._

He tells me « worship in the bedroom ».

 _Il me dit « viens vénérer dans la chambre »._

The only heaven I'll be sent to,

 _Le seul Paradis auquel je serai envoyé,_

Is when I'm alone with you.

 _Ce sera lorsque je serai seul avec toi._

Un animal, vraiment. Quand il criait sous les coups, en demandant plus. Quand il gémissait sous les assauts, en réclamant encore. Quand ses larmes étaient des larmes de plaisirs. Quand il griffait, non pas pour blesser, mais car sans contrôle sur son propre corps. Quand il acceptait, sans lutter, lorsque des mains appuyaient sur ses épaules pour le mettre à genoux. Quand son corps se couvrait de sueur ainsi que de marques de possessions, le cœur affolé et le souffle profond. Quand il ne se défendait pas des morsures qu'il recevait. Quand, lèvres scellées, il se laissait presque étouffer par la langue de son adversaire. Quand ses pensées n'étaient plus tournées que sur le corps massif, tout de muscles, au-dessus de lui. Quand il oubliait qu'il était Prusse, qu'il était East, qu'il était Homme, et qu'il devenait une chose avide de monstruosités.

I was born sick, but I love it...

 _Je suis né malade, mais j'adore ça..._

Command me to be well...

 _Ordonne-moi d'être bien..._

Amen. Amen. Amen.

Prusse avait su, très tôt, peut-être trop tôt... qu'il aimait ce genre de choses. Et il avait vu, très vite, peut-être trop vite... qu'il avait toujours besoin de plus. Son appétit était insatiable. Au-dessus, en dessous, peu importait tant que l'amant, ou les amants, étaient à la hauteur. Tant d'hommes avaient partagé son lit qu'il ne saurait tous les énumérer. Il ne comprenait pas ces hommes, à l'église, qui s'en privaient. Lui ne vivait que pour deux choses : la guerre et le sexe. Et quoi de mieux que l'une pour profiter de l'autre ? Chevalier ! Il était fort, il était vif... Et tous ces étrangers... Visages différents, corps différents, cultures différentes et manières de faire variées... Consentants ou non, ses partenaires finissaient toujours par le regarder partir, le regret dans leurs yeux.

Take me to church !

 _Emmène-moi à l'église !  
_

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies !

 _Je m'agenouillerai comme un chien devant le sanctuaire de tes mensonges !  
_

I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife !

 _Je confesserai mes péchés et tu pourras aiguiser ton couteau !  
_

Offer me that deathless death !

 _Offre-moi cette mort éternelle !  
_

Good God, let me give you my life !

 _Bon Dieu, laisse-moi te donner ma vie !  
_

Mais avec Russie, c'était différent. Avec Russie, c'était lui, le chevalier fort et vif, la victime. Et c'était Russie qui s'en allait une fois les choses terminées. C'était lui, le chevalier fort et vif, qui regrettait de voir partir son amant. « Fais ci, fais ça » : c'était maintenant lui, le chevalier fort et vif, qui obéissait aux ordres. Oui, il devait le reconnaître : le chevalier n'était plus ni fort, ni vif... Il était le sale cabot finement dressé de la mère patrie.

-Allons pourquoi cet air abattu ? Questionna Russie en entrant. Tu sais bien..., dit-il en venant s'asseoir près de Prusse, que si tu es sage tu auras droit à une récompense.

-Menteur..., gémit l'albinos, tandis que le russe glissait une main entre ses jambes. Tu me le répètes depuis des années... Mais... a-ah... Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé.

-Vraiment ? Je crois pourtant te faire plaisir presque tous les jours... ou plutôt dirais-je toutes les nuits.

-Non... Hm... Non, tu n'es qu'un menteur.

-Mais East..., vint lui susurrer l'imposante nation. Je suis un menteur auquel tu dois la vie.

If I'm a pagan of the good times,

 _Si je suis un païen des beaux moments,_

My lover's the sunlight.

 _Mon amant est le rayon de soleil._

To keep the God on my side,

 _Pour garder le Dieu à mes côtés,_

He demands a sacrifice.

 _Il demande un sacrifice._

Mais alors qui des deux était le pécheur et l'agneau ? Il était facile d'accuser Russie, voire même de prouver sa culpabilité. Russie était le monstre de l'Est. L'empereur fou de l'horreur rouge. Mais Prusse était-il la proie ou le péché ? « Hais le péché, non pas le pécheur. » Était-il donc à blâmer pour être revenu à la vie ? Quand bien même il aurait été le sacrifice de l'histoire, n'aidait-il pas le pécheur à commettre son crime ? A moins qu'il ne faille voir les choses d'une manière plus saine. A supposer qu'il était l'agneau, et que l'acte était un rituel, fallait-il considérer Russie comme un prophète ? Ou bien comme un Dieu ? Alors, Dieu ou Diable, ange ou démon : à quelle facette de Russie Prusse se donnait-il ? Quelle que soit la réponse, un sentiment de trahison persistait. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas penser à Allemagne, son propre frère, dans un moment pareil, mais il avait franchi le pas en connaissance de cause. Il avait péché dans les bras de son cadet à de nombreuses reprises. Et maintenant, derrière son dos, il péchait avec son ennemi. Clairement, et avec un dégoût profond, Prusse réalisait qu'il ne valait pas mieux que Russie.

To drain the whole sea.

 _Drainer la mer entière._

Get something shiny.

 _Ramener quelque chose de brillant._

Something meaty for the main course.

 _Quelque chose de consistant pour le plat principal._

That's a fine looking high horse.

 _C'est un bien beau et grand cheval._

What you got in the stable ?

 _Qu'avez-vous dans l'écurie ?_

We've a lot of starving faithful.

 _Nous avons un tas de fidèles affamés._

Alors Prusse hurla. Russie avait beau le préparer, il avait beau tout faire pour que les choses se fassent sans douleur, c'était toujours trop imposant. C'était toujours trop brutal. Mais il ne répliquait jamais. Ne se plaignait pas même un peu. Entre les bras de Russie, Prusse avait appris à accepter la souffrance, à l'aimer, à la demander. C'est pourquoi le russe devait toujours utiliser plus de force, être plus violent. Le colosse avait trouvé martyr à sa hauteur. Russie était avide de donner, et Prusse avide de recevoir. Mais donner quoi ? Et recevoir quoi ? Violence ou douleur, parfois un peu des deux. Au final, peu importait tant que quelque chose de fort se passait. Tant que la nuit devenait courte et qu'au matin, le regret était plus grand. Ne disait-on pas qu'il fallait détruire pour reconstruire ? La question était de savoir quel genre de chose ils édifiaient le soir tombé. Probablement était-ce de la confiance, de l'espoir, voire même quelqu' étrange affection. Même s'il était assurément horrible que tout cela meure avec le retour du soleil.

[... ... ...]

Au printemps 1989, la Hongrie ouvre son rideau de fer.

A la fin de l'été, les Allemands de l'Est se mettent à quitter le pays par centaines puis par milliers.

En trois semaines, 25 000 citoyens de la RDA rejoignent la RFA.

Une contagion de liberté gagne les Allemands et les contestations enflent tandis que les manifestations se multiplient.

Mais au fond, tout cela était inutile. Les années s'écoulaient et le corps de Prusse brûlait. Il n'en disait rien, mais chacune de ses cellules réclamait la présence lointaine de l'autre côté du mur. Et après des années à ouvrir les jambes pour son envahisseur, à le laisser dévorer sa peau, à se vautrer dans la débauche, Prusse sentait un vent de rébellion gronder en lui. S'il ne rejeta pas Russie, de toute façon : il n'en avait pas les moyens, il se fit moins obéissant. Son lit devint, au fur et à mesure que s'égrainaient les mois, un terrain de combat, et bien qu'il perde chaque fois, il n'était plus la pauvre chose dominée, la nation conquise qui se pliait au moindre désir du soviétique. Prusse, East, reprenait du poil de la bête. Russie le perdait, il en avait conscience. Et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il était impuissant. Que cela soit face à la fuite du peuple allemand vers l'Ouest, comme face à celle de Prusse dont l'esprit s'évadait chaque fois que le plaisir le submergeait. Ce plaisir que le prussien tentait de rejeter sans y parvenir. Jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise ; que le nom d'Allemagne franchisse les lèvres de Prusse. Alors, les yeux écarquillés, les deux nations se fixèrent.

-Qu-... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, exactement, entre ton frère et toi ? Finit par demander Russie, entre colère et désarrois.

Prusse ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son en sorte, semblant soudainement manquer d'air. Puis son regard, dont l'horreur avait chassé les brumes du plaisir, se chargea d'amertume et le prussien cracha, venimeux :

-Un mur.

[... ... ...]

Le 9 Novembre, une conférence de presse est retransmise en direct à une heure de grande écoute. Vers la fin de celle-ci, Schabowski lit un projet de décision du conseil des ministres :

 _-Les voyages privés vers l'étranger peuvent être autorisés sans présentation de justificatifs – motif du voyage ou lien de famille. Les autorisations seront délivrées sans retard. Une circulaire en ce sens va être bientôt diffusée. Les départements de la police populaire responsables des visas et de l'enregistrement du domicile sont mandatés pour accorder sans délai des autorisations permanentes de voyage, sans que les conditions actuellement en vigueur n'aient à être remplies. Les voyages y compris à durée permanente peuvent se faire à tout poste frontière avec la RFA.  
_

 _-Quand ceci entre-t-il en vig_ _u_ _eur ?_ Lui demanda un journaliste.

 _-Autant que je sache – immédiatement,_ répondit-il.

Prusse coupa la télévision et se tourna vers Russie, perdu. Le russe était venu le chercher, un peu plus tôt, l'avait sorti de sa cave, et l'avait emmené devant la télé. Déconcerté, le prussien avait regardé toute la conférence, sans en détourner une seule fois les yeux et sans prononcer un seul mot. Maintenant, il attendait de Russie une explication. Ce dernier ne lui en donna pas. Simplement, il dit, d'une voix sans ton :

-Tu peux partir.

[... ... ...]

That looks tasty.

 _Ça a l'air délicieux._

That looks plenty.

 _Ça a l'air abondant._

This is hungry work...

 _C'est un travail d'affamé..._

Et Prusse était parti sans demander son reste. Il avait traversé les rues de Berlin-Est en courant. Il était arrivé au mur où déjà une foule d'allemands se bousculaient, s'encourageant les uns les autres à passer par-dessus tandis que des clameurs s'élevaient de l'autre côté. Prusse attrapa alors une pioche qui traînait là, fendit la foule et abattit l'arme sur le béton. Le choc résonna dans le vacarme et, hors de lui, il recommença, encore et encore. Bientôt, d'autres hommes commencèrent à faire comme lui et, de l'autre côté, on devait avoir adopté le même comportement. Mais alors que les hommes se relayaient pour ne pas tomber de fatigue, Prusse s'obstinait, le mouvement devenu mécanique. Tomber... Ce mur devait tomber.

[... ... ...]

Allemagne observait le mur avec un intérêt certain. Amérique à côté de lui, était inquiet. Tout le monde était fou de joie, pourtant l'allemand était très calme. Quelque chose retenait son attention, l'attirait sans pourtant qu'il ose approcher. Alors les coups, nombreux et incessants, portés au mur finirent par avoir raison du béton et une faille se fit. Bientôt, elle fut assez grande et certains se servirent d'elle pour monter sur le mur tandis que les autres l'utilisaient pour passer en masse à l'Ouest. Alors Amérique vit Allemagne se mettre à pleurer puis s'élancer vers la foule venue de l'Est en criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

-GILBERT !

[... ... ...]

Prusse, qui était monté sur le mur pour avoir une vue d'ensemble, s'affola à l'entente de son nom. Son regard balayait la foule à une vitesse telle que tout lui semblait flou. La voix de son frère résonna encore et il parvint, miraculeusement, à accrocher des yeux celui qu'il cherchait. Il le vit traverser la masse grouillante, parvenir jusqu'à la brèche, la gravir et se jeter sur lui. Tombé... Le mur était tombé.

[... ... ...]

Amérique assistait, heureux, bien qu'avec une légère pointe au cœur, aux retrouvailles des deux frères. Il peinait à y croire, mais celui qu'Allemagne serrait contre lui à lui en briser les os était bien Prusse. De là où il était, l'américain ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il savait que l'allemand pleurait à chaudes larmes et répétait le nom de son frère. Il se fit alors spectateur des effusions de joie. Des inconnus se jetaient les uns dans les bras des autres comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus. Des cris, des rires, des pleurs... Bientôt la bière se mit à couler ; pour les allemands, c'était le « tournant ». Et alors que des drapeaux du pays se mettaient à flotter, Amérique se rendit compte qu'Allemagne et Prusse venaient vers lui, mains liées. Le prussien souriait, l'allemand tentait de cacher ses larmes. L'Est et l'Ouest s'étaient retrouvés.

[... ... ...]

Russie, passant près d'une ruelle sombre, entendit du bruit. Pas qu'il fut véritablement intéressé ou curieux de savoir ce qui se passait, mais il avait du temps à perdre. Il s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et bientôt l'odeur putride d'un amas de déchets lui sauta au visage. Il se cacha le nez dans son écharpe mais continua à avancer. Un nouveau choc de métal résonna, léger, puis un autre, plus fort, que Russie assimila à celui d'une poubelle qui se renverse. Il y eut alors des grognements, des grondements sourds, quelques aboiements... Un rapide combat eut lieu, qui se termina par un jappement de douleur.

Alors, s'étant assez approché, et ses yeux s'étant habitués au manque de lumière, Russie put discerner deux chiens. Ils étaient grands, mais maigres. Les animaux le fixèrent, figés, au même titre que Russie. Il pouvait les tuer. Il pouvait simplement les laisser. Il prit la décision de les emmener. D'un geste rapide, il les saisit tous deux par la peau du cou et les tira hors du cul de sac, à la lumière des lampadaires. Les chiens, trop faibles, se contentèrent de gémir, la queue entre les pattes et tremblant de tous leurs membres. Russie les libéra et ils se couchèrent à ses pieds, prêts à subir une correction même s'ils ignoraient leur délit. Le russe les regarda un instant. S'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre dans un état misérable, seul l'un des deux saignait. Sans doute était-ce dû au combat précédent. Le russe se baissa et glissa une main sur le pelage sale et infesté de ces bêtes répugnantes.

-Assurément suis-je aux yeux du monde le même sale cabot que vous.

Il se le releva et reprit sa route. Par stupidité ou bien par désespoir, les chiens l'imitèrent. Russie les vit faire et dit, pensif ;

-Ah, la route va être longue pour rentrer jusqu'à chez moi. Allons, Fitzgerald, Kennedy, si vous ne mourez pas sur le chemin, je m'engage à vous donner une nouvelle vie.

[... ... ...]

26 Décembre 1991 :

Dissolution de l'Union des Républiques Socialistes Soviétiques.

Allemagne le sentait : quelque chose n'allait pas. Prusse était distant. En deux ans, il n'avait obtenu aucune information sur le temps qu'il avait passé avec Russie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le russe avait investi leur maison et qu'il l'y avait retenu prisonnier. Il n'avait rien dit, ni de son traitement, ni de ses sentiments. D'ailleurs, il n'évoquait même jamais le sujet de Russie de son plein gré. Pourtant, aucune terreur, aucune quelconque séquelle ne semblait résulter de sa période de captivité. Bien sûr, cela ne faisait qu'inquiéter plus encore Allemagne qui savait son frère bon acteur. Et puis il y avait Amérique. Allemagne avait longtemps eut une relation condamnée par les humains avec son frère, mais la mort de ce dernier l'en avait en quelque sorte libéré et la détresse l'avait plongé dans les bras d'Amérique.

Mais maintenant que Prusse, comme Amérique, était bien vivant, et près de lui, il ne savait quel comportement adopter vis-à-vis de l'un comme de l'autre. C'est pourquoi il culpabilisait atrocement, piégé entre son présent et son passé revenu. Cependant, outre le fait qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'avait vécu Prusse, outre ses sentiments mitigés et son indécision, ce qui achevait de tourmenter Allemagne c'était les propos qu'avaient tenus Prusse, plus tôt dans la matinée, en apprenant la dissolution de l'URSS : « Ah, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose. » Avait-il dit, comme déçu par la nouvelle, puis il s'était levé et avait ajouté : « Je dois lui parler. » Amérique et lui avaient eu beau tout faire pour le raisonner, Prusse, dans un calme déroutant, n'en avait pas démordu. Et c'est en conséquence de cela que l'allemand pouvait affirmer, avec tout l'amour et la confiance qu'il portait à son frère, que quelque chose chez ce dernier avait changé... mais qu'il ne pouvait dire si cela était en bien, ou en mal.

[... ... ...]

Take me to church !

 _Emmène-moi à l'église !  
_

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies !

 _Je m'agenouillerai comme un chien devant le sanctuaire de tes mensonges !  
_

I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife !

 _Je confesserai mes péchés et tu pourras aiguiser ton couteau !  
_

Offer me that deathless death !

 _Offre-moi cette mort éternelle !  
_

Good God, let me give you my life !

 _Bon Dieu, laisse-moi te donner ma vie !  
_

Russie était... malheureux. Non. Plus que cela. Il était... anéanti. Il n'était pas en colère, non : il n'en avait pas la force. Il était... une ombre. Une masse effondrée sur un canapé, devant un feu de cheminé, une bouteille de vodka à la main, et deux chiens à ses pieds. Comme un vieil alcoolique qui, après avoir trop tiré sur la corde, vient de s'apercevoir qu'il a tout perdu et qu'il est seul. Pouvait-on considérer que la mère patrie s'était vu tourner le dos par tous ses enfants ? C'était une possibilité. Russie, au pied du mur, se rendait à présent compte que l'obstacle était insurmontable. Restait à définir de quoi était faite cette muraille. Restait à définir de quoi était faite sa vie, sinon de guerres, de haine, de sang, et de pleurs. Russie, le grand maître de l'ex-URSS, devait admettre qu'il ne savait comment se relever du coup qu'il avait pris, ni même s'il en trouverait la force. Amérique pouvait bien devenir l'unique superpuissance du monde : il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Le sortant de sa léthargie, Fitzgerald et Kennedy se mirent à grogner puis foncèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce. Le russe déposa la bouteille près de l'accoudoir et se leva lentement. Il fallait bien qu'il aille voir ce qui énervait ses chiens. Se retournant vers la porte qui était au fond derrière lui, il leva vers elle des yeux fatigués. Alors il chancela.

-Ea... East ? Demanda-t-il, hébété.

Prusse claqua de la langue, agacé. Il jeta les deux chiens hors de la pièce et ferma la porte. Il rejoignit Russie et le poussa violemment, le faisant tomber. Il se mit à cheval sur lui et empoigna son col.

-Alors c'est comme ça ? Tu perds, et c'est fini ? Tu redeviens le lâche contre lequel je me battais lorsque j'étais un chevalier Teutonique ? La misérable lavette qui pleurait parce que, pauvre petite chose, elle était toute seule ? Mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux. Je ne veux pas d'un agneau tout mignon et tout doux. Je ne veux pas d'une nation qui accepte la place de second. Je ne veux pas d'un type qui lorsqu'il essuie un échec s'écrase comme une larve et s'apitoie sur son sort. Ah ! Tu me débectes ! Avant, je croyais m'être fait prendre par un monstre contre lequel la lutte était impossible, mais maintenant, ta faiblesse me relègue au rang de putain ! C'est ça que tu veux ? Tu veux baiser une putain ? Quelqu'un qui va se laisser faire ? Qui va feindre son plaisir ? Ou bien est-ce que tu veux un adversaire ? Quelqu'un sur qui la victoire aura une véritable saveur ? Qui ne simulera pas sa défaite ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quelle que soit la réponse, je m'y plierai. A toi de voir ce qu'il est préférable d'avoir.

No masters or kings when the ritual begins.

 _Ni maître ni roi quand commence le rituel._

There is no sweeter innocence than our gentle sin.

 _Il n'y a pas d'innocence plus douce que nos gentils péchés._

In the madness and soil of that sad earthly scene,

 _Dans la folie et la pollution de cette triste scène terrestre,_

Only then I am human.

 _Il n'y a que là que je suis humain._

Only then I am clean...

 _Il n'y a que là que je suis pur..._

Amen. Amen. Amen.

Mais Russie n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car toute la rage en Prusse disparut et il se mit à pleurer, perdant de la force dans sa prise au col.

-Tu m'as laissé partir... J'étais ta putain, rien de plus. Tu m'as fait porter le collier de l'affection, tu m'as enchaîné à toi, tu as fait de moi ton chien. J'étais ton fidèle jouet. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais menti, que tu aies été violent ou doux. Mais tu m'as laissé partir... Je me suis donné à toi avec une ferveur que je n'avais su offrir à personne avant toi, pas même à mon frère ! Et tu m'as laissé partir ! Cela ne représentait donc rien pour toi ?! Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Un parasite ! Tu prends, tu prends, mais jamais tu ne rends ! Je te déteste ! Égoïste ! Voleur ! Rends-moi mon cœur !

-Mais East-...

-TAIS-TOI ! Puisque je suis un chien, je veux un os à ronger. Donne-moi quelque chose pour me satisfaire ! N'importe quoi ! Puisque je suis une putain, je suis facile à contenter, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que tu m'as laissé partir ? Parce que je t'ai lassé ! C'était trop simple ! Ça ne flattait pas ton orgueil ! Mais la nuit est payée, mère patrie ! Donne donc le sein ! Ton prisonnier est à tes pieds.

Take me to church !

 _Emmène-moi à l'église !  
_

I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies !

 _Je m'agenouillerai comme un chien devant le sanctuaire de tes mensonges !  
_

I'll tell you my sins so you can sharpen your knife !

 _Je confesserai mes péchés et tu pourras aiguiser ton couteau !  
_

Offer me that deathless death !

 _Offre-moi cette mort éternelle !  
_

Good God, let me give you my life !

 _Bon Dieu, laisse-moi te donner ma vie !  
_

Prusse, à bout de souffle, se tut, et Russie tendit une main vers le visage de la nation au-dessus lui et le caressa. Le russe, qui s'était remis de sa surprise, retrouva un visage neutre et dit :

-Tu n'es rien...

Il sentit l'albinos se tendre tandis que sa respiration se bloquait.

-... de ce que tu as énoncé, ajouta alors Russie.

Puis il se redressa et délaissa le visage du prussien pour commencer à le déshabiller, tout en tenant la conversation, comme si de rien n'était.

-Ni un prisonnier. Ni un chien. Ni une putain.

La cravate tomba.

-Mais une étrangeté. Une nation morte... qui revenait. Ça ne s'était jamais vu. Et pourtant...

La chemise fut bientôt complètement ouverte.

-Tu étais toujours là. Chaque soir, depuis que je t'avais découvert au pied du mur et enfermé dans cette cave, je m'attendais à trouver l'endroit vide. Mais tu étais toujours là.

Elle tomba à son tour, en même temps que la veste.

-Je t'ai forcé, dans les premiers temps, à te donner à moi. Puis tu t'es offert. Chaque fois tu donnais un peu plus de toi. Chaque fois tu criais plus fort. Chaque fois tout était multiplié. J'ai tout fait pour conserver le mur... parce que cela signifiait te garder toi.

La ceinture fut défaite et Prusse se retrouva entièrement nu dans les minutes qui suivirent. Russie l'allongea, défit ses gants, et commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains.

-Puis tu as prononcé le nom de ton frère et tu m'as fait douter. Qui voyais-tu, finalement ? Par qui te laissais-tu faire ? Moi... Ou bien ton frère ? Alors je t'ai donné la possibilité de t'en aller et ton choix serait la réponse à ma question. Mais...

Il déposa un baiser au-dessus du nombril de Prusse alors que ses mains glissaient le long de ses hanches.

-... j'ai regretté cette décision.

Comprenant où Russie voulait en venir, Prusse gémit :

-Ne dis pas que tu m'aimes... Ne le dis pas... Ne le dis pas...

-Je ne dirai rien...

Le russe remonta le corps sous lui pour faire se rencontrer les regards.

-... si tu acceptes que parfois je sois faible.

Prusse hésita, mais ce n'était pas si cher payé.

-D'accord, mais pas souvent, alors... J'ai perdu l'habitude d'être fort.

[... ... ...]

Russie était paniqué. Il ne retrouvait pas Prusse. Il avait déjà passé le manoir au peigne fin trois fois mais ne parvenait pas à remettre la main dessus. Et il ne pouvait même pas avoir recours au flair de Fitzgerald et Kennedy qui étaient bien trop vieux, et surtout, bien trop peu intéressés par l'objet des recherches. Au bout d'une quatrième tentative dénuée de succès, le russe décida d'aller se soûler. Il se rendit à la cave et alluma la faible lumière. Là, au milieu des tonneaux de vin et des bouteilles de vodka, en costume noir et assis dans la poussière, Prusse le fixait, l'œil sévère.

-J'ai cru que tu n'aurais jamais l'idée de venir ici. Imbécile.

Russie, bien que soulagé, se sentit tout à coup exténué. Il se laissa choir entre les jambes du prussien et vint se lover contre son torse. Les yeux fermés, il se mit écouter le cœur battant contre son oreille. Prusse ne fit rien, que ce soit pour rendre sa tendresse au russe, ou pour le rassurer dans ce moment de détresse. Le pacte passé quelques semaines plus tôt disait « accepter la faiblesse » ; il n'était pas tenu de prendre soin de son amant en quelqu' instant que ce soit. Néanmoins, il dit :

-Je te déteste, Ivan.

Et le russe répondit, doucement, faiblement, presque timidement :

-Et je ne te dirai pas que je t'aime, Gilbert.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais travailler sur le mur de Berlin ! Alors merci à Wikipédia et à mes cours d'Histoire ! x) Et merci à l'une de mes amies pour m'avoir poussée vers le RuPru ! A l'origine je voulais faire du Germancest sur fond d'AmeRus mais du coup... chacun de son côté du mur ! La chanson est " Take me to church", par Hozier, sur laquelle je suis tombée par hasard et par rapport à laquelle j'ai réagi : ****« Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu... etc... » etc... et si vous voulez une chanson par rapport à la dissolution de la Prusse bonne à vous faire chialer comme des serpillières mal essorées : " Cross (Cruz)" -lien sur mon blog-. Ah, et aussi une vidéo avec Gilbert sur "If I die young", par The Band Perry, m'a donné envie de parler -et peut-être plus tard de travailler vraiment- sur la mort de Prusse.**


End file.
